This invention relates to sliding bearings, and particularly to a sliding bearing, ready for installation, to transmit radial and axial forces. Bearings of this type conventionally include an inner and an outer bushing, one of the bushings being provided on both faces with flanges or the like projecting radially against the other bushing, which flanges at least partially embrace the faces of the other bushing and thus fix the other bushing between them.